


Mechanical love

by cayra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a steampunk love poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February challenge at firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com .

The Engineer curses.

Cups are knocked over.

Screws and gears scatter wildly.

Wine spills, drips on the floorboards.

A precious glass vial is just barely caught.

His assistant is cowering under the table, hiding.

Hurtling hunk of metal comes straight for him, he squeaks.

Assistant tries to dodge, forgets where he is and hits his head.

The Engineer gets a heavy wrench, hefts it, swings it threateningly.

He is not fast enough, every swing just hits air, making him dance around.

It is a silly dance, all flailing arms and stumbling steps, twirling in dizzy circles.

The assisistant comes out to help, gets nearly hit, is drawn into the dance himself. 

"Stay behind me." the Engineer orders, pulling him to safety, out of the flying objects way.

Mechanical hearts all aflutter bumble around the room, bumping into furniture, emptying the shelves.

 

"Love is in the air~" the radio sings.


End file.
